warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HetaliaClan
Welcome to HetaliaClan! I'm the leader, Rome. We are a Clan made up of cats named after countries. Feel free to join This Clan is owned by Wild, leave a message on this pages talkpage to join. Clan Members Leader Rome- Huge golden brown tabby tom with glittering blue eyes. Proud and powerful, will do anything to protect his clan that he created. (Wild) Deputy Russia- Huge Gray tom with violet eyes. Very kind, but his appearence usually frightens others, espeically the Baltic Trio. (Reserved for Bird.) Medcine Cat Hungary- small brown she-cat with glimmering blue eyes. Very caring, and makes sure all the cats are in the best shape they can be in. (Wild) MCA Italy - reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. Cowardly. (4pinkbear) Warriors Lithuania- Muscular black tom with orange eyes. Ready to defend, and is part of the Baltic Trio. (Wild) Sweden- blue tom with two yellow stripes criss-crossing on his back. Amber eyes. Great hunter. (Wild) Japan - Handsome black tom with slightly light brown eyes. Has a sense of honor. (Phoenix) Prussia - Very handsome silver tom with red eyes and a yellow bird that's his friend on his head. Often claims he's awesome. (Phoenix) Ukraine - Pretty pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Can be very scary. (Phoenix) Denmark- bright red tom with a gold forehead, two white criss-cross marks across his back to resemble the Danish flag, and green-blue eyes. Thinks he's too awesome for stuff. (4pinkbear) England-Golden tom with green eyes, he used to be a rogue, He is strict. And has a bad relationship with France. Since they were younger. And he cared for America when he was younger. He is Clynical. But sometimes he can be friendly... Just not towards France.. (Bird) Canada - Shy, often unoticed, 'invisible', quiet, unobtrusive, small, slender, pale golden-yellow tom with long, soft, sleek fur, his fur slowly getting darker as it nears his legs, a small curl of fur sticking out on his head, and pale, observant, intense violet eyes. (Elorisa) Hong Kong - Very quiet, unemotional, sturdy, defensive, pyromaniac, small, dark brown tom with choppy, slightly layered fur, longer fur on his front legs, large, pointed ears, and dark, unemotional, pale amber eyes. (Elorisa) Greece - Handsome, slightly pale gold tabby tom with blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) America - golden tom with a tuft of fur that sticks up, and blue eyes. Very proud. (4pinkbear) Germany - dark green tom with golden spots and green eyes. Strong and full of willpower. (4pinkbear) Queens Chibi Italy - Adorable brown tabby tomkit with brown eyes. Slightly cowardly. (Phoenix) Chibi Holy Rome - honey golden tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Apprentices Sealand - Bright, happy, determined, very small, cheery, loud, slender, pale blonde-yellow tom with a soft, sleek, slightly long pelt, a pale blue gray tuft of fur on his forehead, a black patch on his stomach shaped like a transitor raidio, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes the color of the sea. (Elorisa) Wy - Very small, artsy, mouthy, slightly mature, childish, short-legged, fluffy pale brown she-cat with a slight reddish tint to her fur, a pink flower tucked behind her ear, and observent, bright amber eyes. (Elorisa) Seborga - Witty, seductive, handsome, passive, very light brown tabby tom with a soft, long pelt, a curl of fur on his head, a pale, pinky gray ring around the base of his tail, and bright, glittering, pale green eyes. (Elorisa) Elders RPG Clan Life Sweden went and sat down next to Rome. "The clan is booming." Rome nodded. "I know." Rome agreed. -- Go Sweden 20:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Wild, do I have permission to add in Greece and Chibi Italy?) Japan padded out of the warriors' den. "I swear I'll lose it if Prussai shouts one more time about how awesome he is," he muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes) "Tell Prussia to go on a hunting patrol with Lithuania." Rome meowed. -- Go Sweden 20:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Japan nodded and stuck his head inside the den. "Prussia, Rome wants you to go on a hunting patrol." "Okay. Did I tell you how awesome I am?" "GAH!" Japan spat, stiffly walking away from the silver tom, who padded outside. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Wild, Russia isn't nice XD , he's cracked XD he also likes to say KolKolKol when he's angry)Russia padded in, his violet eyes innocent "Who's arguing?" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hey Russia. Did I say how awesome I am?" Prussia asked. "He won't stop..." Japan groaned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia stared at him "Yes, for the millionth time" he rolled his eyes and turned "Where's England?" he asked Japan HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I haven't seen him," Japan responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He must be somewhere, knowing him..." Russia looked around again "Oh whatever.." HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lithuania, Rome says we have to go out on a hunting patrol," Prussia called. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whoops) "Okay." Lithuania finished off his mouse and padded up to Prussia. -- Go Sweden 20:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dude, I'm making an epic nest of doom as a trap for enemies. Wanna help?" America mewed to Denmark. "I'M TOO AWESOME FOR SUCH NONSENSE!" Denmark spat, and stormed off. "What's his problem? Ah well." America meowed, and nommed on a hamburger. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll help." Sweden said as he padded over to America. -- Go Sweden 20:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Japan sighed and shook his head. "America, what enemies to we have, again?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Rogue kitties, duh." he muffled. It was quite hard to understand what he was saying through his nomming of the hamburger. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- England walked in his eyes narrowed 'What did I miss?" he looked at America "One, I don't think he can hear you, two, isn't that unhealthy?" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sweden began to pick up some sticks. "What should we get for the epic nest of doom?" -- Go Sweden 20:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, I want to help!" Prussia meowed. "Prussia, aren't you supposed to be hunting?" Japan asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Prussia, go hunt!" Rome called out from where he was standing. -- Go Sweden 20:48, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (ER, Wild, the talkpage? :( ) "Just leaves, wires, and a TON of soda!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia sighed. "Lithuania, let's go hunt." ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Handled it) "Let's hunt by the tree over there." Lithuania suggested. -- Go Sweden 20:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chibi Holy Rome paced back and forth. He frowned when he saw Italy. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chibi Italy peeked from the nursery. "What's going on?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Troubles With An Army of Rouges. Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan